The present invention relates generally to a system and a method for containing and preserving gas containing solutions, such as bicarbonate containing solutions, for future delivery or use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for containing a gas containing solution that provides a visual indication in the event gas leaks from the container system.
Gas containing solutions, such as bicarbonate-containing solutions, are often used in medical procedures. Specifically, bicarbonate-containing solutions are often used for hemodialysis or peritoneal dialysis solutions. In a bicarbonate-containing solution, bicarbonate is in equilibrium with carbon dioxide. Because carbon dioxide is a gas at room temperature and atmospheric pressure, the carbon dioxide easily escapes from the solution. The escape of carbon dioxide from the solution needs to be avoided because it changes the physical and chemical characteristics of the solution. For example, the release of carbon dioxide from a bicarbonate-containing solution will increase the pH of the solution. Of course, any change in the characteristics of the bicarbonate-containing solution is undesirable when the solution is being used for medical purposes.
Therefore, the release of carbon dioxide from a bicarbonate-containing solution that is to be used for medical purposes, such as a dialysis solution, needs to be avoided. Further, for other gas-containing solutions in which a gas is in equilibrium with a solute, the release of the gas from the container, vessel or package containing the solution needs to be avoided because, as discussed above, the release of the gas will change the characteristics of the solution.
Until now, attempts at preventing the release of gas from a solution container have been directed toward obtaining fail-proof container designs. For example, gas impermeable materials have been used which prevent carbon dioxide or other gases from escaping the container to ensure the stability of the solution. However, the accidental damage of the gas impermeable material always remains a possibility. Further, in the case of bicarbonate-containing solutions, carbon dioxide is a colorless and odorless gas. Therefore, any leakage of carbon dioxide from the container will go undetected by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved container system for containing and preserving gas containing solutions such as bicarbonate-containing solutions which will provide a visual indication to the user in the event the gas barrier capabilities of the container system have been impaired or compromised. With such an improved container system, medical personnel or patients utilizing bicarbonate-containing dialysis solutions will be provided with a visual indicator in the event carbon dioxide has been permitted to leak or escape from the container system resulting in a change to the characteristics of the dialysis solution. Further, users of other gas containing solutions will be provided with a visual indicator in the event gas has been permitted to leak from the containment system thereby altering the physical and/or chemical characteristics of the solution.